Mi Sirena Amargada SonAria
by Moonnet862
Summary: Las sirenas aprenderán a llevarse bien sin la presencia de Adagio. (Girl Girl)


Han concluido tres semanas desde la batalla de las bandas, tres semanas de aquella derrota, tres semanas desde que las Dazzlings tuvieron que ganarse la vida con esfuerzos, pues siempre habían vivido de sus habilidades.

-Ya me canse de esta vida, hubiésemos dominado al mundo si me hubieras escuchado. - Se quejo Aria con su líder. Ninguna tenían experiencia en la cruel vida adolescentes, se les cruzó la idea de volver a Canterlot High pero sin sus amuletos no serviría de nada. No querían hacer nuevos amigos.

-Silencio, esto es culpa de ustedes dos. - Señaló a ambas chicas enfrente suyo. - Yo soy quien debió ganar, lo tenia todo a mi favor hasta que... -

-No te atrevas a culparnos, subestimaste a Sunset Shimmer y ella te dio tu merecido. -Acusó con su mirada a Adagio.

-Cómo sea -Desvío su mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared, vio que ya era tarde y su turno comenzaba en pocos minutos. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¿A donde vas?. -

-Mi turno es toda la noche, cuida a Sonata por favor. -Dijo la sirena poniéndose su abrigo.

-¡¿Que?! No es ninguna niña, puede cuidarse por si sola. -Respondió la pelivioleta con un berrinche.

-Traten de llevarse bien, no entiendo porque les resulta difícil eso. -Sin más, la líder salió de casa.

Aria imitó a Adagio y se levantó de su silla con pereza. Lo menos que quería era lidiar con Sonata haci que solo se aseguraría si estaba bien y luego se marcharía a su cuarto hasta el amanecer.

-Sonata, sabes que no me gusta jugar a tus tontos juegos. -Protestó sin idea de adonde estaba su compañera, la había buscado afuera, en su habitación, en la sala, incluso en baño pero no hubo respuesta de ella. -Creo que Celestia finalmente oyó mis súplicas. -No perdería la noche buscandola por lo cual se dirigió a su habitación.

Se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡te busque como idiota!. -Grito furiosa la sirena al encontrar a la peliazul sentada en el borde de la cama.

-¿Para que me buscabas? ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?. -Finalmente Sonata levantó su vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos lila que tanto les gustaban.

Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar a Aria a más no poder. -No digas tonterías, Adagio me pidió cuidarte, ahora fuera de mi habitación. -Señaló la salida.

-Entonces debería quedarme aquí ¿no crees? Así podrás cuidarme. -Sonrió de forma pícara.

-Deja de ser tan infantil y vete a tu cuarto, quiero estar sola. -

-¡No soy una niña! -Se quejo la peliazul.

-Entonces demuestrameló -

Sonata mal entendió sus palabras por lo cual se acercó de forma peligrosa a Aria, poniendo nerviosa a la sirena que se vio sin más opción que retroceder hasta chocar su espalda con la pared, siendo acorralada por los brazos de Sonata.

Se sentía como una tonta, siempre había sido ella la agresora y su compañera la tímida e inocente. Ahora los papeles cambiaban.

-¿Q-que haces?. -Pregunto con tartamudeo Aria.

-Te demuestro que no soy una niña. -Sonata se quedó viendo los ojos de la acorralada. Eso sonrojo a Aria.

-Yo hablaba de que te marcharas a tu... -Fue interrumpida por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, un beso comprometedor que era repentino para ambas. Para las dos era una nueva experiencia.

Los labios de Aria comenzaron a moverse conforme al ritmo que marcaba Sonata. Era extraño pero les gustaba.

A los pocos minutos la falta de aire las obligó a abandonar los labios ajenos.

-¿Que opinas ahora de mi? ¿aún crees que soy una niña?. -Pregunto sonrojada Sonata, aún trataba de comprender lo que había pasado.

Sin aviso alguno, las muñecas de la peliazul fueron aprisionadas por Aria quien la tomó con fuerza y la condujo a la cama arrojandola bruscamente en ella para terminar encimada sobre su compañera.

-Así que ¿quieres que deje de tratarte como una niña?. -Interrogó con sensualidad.

-Si. -Contestó con firmeza.

-Sólo tienes que hacer algo. -

-Lo que sea... -

Al finalizar esa respuesta, se adentraron en una batalla de besos y caricias...

Al día siguiente, Adagio regreso a casa con un muy mal humor, totalmente agotada.

Pero se preguntaba el porque del silencio en casa, normalmente llegaba a tener que tolerar los gritos de ambas sirenas.

-Supongo que finalmente esas dos se llevaron bien...¡Jajaja! ¿a quien engaño?. ¡Chicas! ¡¿donde están?!. -Comenzó a llamarlas pero ninguna respondió.

Subió las escaleras totalmente agotada para buscarlas en sus cuartos.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Sonata, el cual estaba vacío. La cama estaba bien estirada pensando si en realidad la había ocupado.

-Maldita Aria, otra vez encerró a Sonata en el baño. -Musitó con furia, no sería la primera vez que eso ocurre.

Camino hasta el baño y de el no provenía ningún ruido, ningún golpe de desesperación pidiendo ayuda.

Comenzaba a frustarse por no tener respuestas de ellas. Finalmente se decidió a visitar el cuarto de Aria.

-¡¿Pero que rayos...?! -Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, al abrir la puesta noto demasiadas prendas en el piso y en la cama dos sirenas totalmente desnudas, cubiertas por sábanas. Ambas abrazadas. -Supongo que en teoría no están peleando. -Susurro con una sonrisa y termino por dejarlas en privado y retomar un camino hasta su habitación. Necesitaba descansar.

Después de tres horas, Adagio se levantó de la cama para pasar directamente al baño, después de una ducha y de vestirse y peinarse salió de su cuarto y bajo hasta la cocina. Ahí encontró a sus amigas desayunando en silencio por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Buenas chicas, ¿como la pasaron anoche? ¿se divirtieron?. -Pregunto pícara mientras servía un poco de cereal en un tazón.

Ninguna respondió, estaban completamente sonrojadas.

-Creo que iré a ver televisión, pueden acompañarme cuando gusten. -Mencionó con una sonrisa y se llevó en desayuno a la sala.

Dejando solas a las amantes.

Después de unos minutos Sonata miro a Aria soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Que es tan divertido?. -Pregunto aún sonrojada.

-Lo de anoche. -Dijo Sonata que se acercó a la chica de cabello violeta y le susurro al oído... -¿Cuando lo repetimos?.-

-¿Aún quieres? -Pregunto sin mirarla.

-No sabia que dejar de ser niña era tan asombroso. -Paso su mano por la mejilla de Aria en forma de caricia.

-Eres una pervertida. -Dijo Aria con una sonrisa sensual. Ambas comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, fue lindo en momento hasta que se separaron y Sonata susurro sobre los labios de su amante.

-Y tu mi sirena amargada. -


End file.
